User talk:BBittwister
Keep up the good work like your edit to the File:Chaosdog.jpg page. Don't ever feel shy about hitting up my talk page if you have a question or five. Miley Spears (talk) 04:00, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Real welcome You got the autobot welcome, but this is from the real flesh and blood me. Welcome! If you have info on the source of that photo it would help. Periodically (like five minutes ago) a staff member will delete a photo that violates some policy or other, and one of them is giving info about the source and copyright. But if you don't know that don't worry about it. Welcome again! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:59, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! It's wonderous to be welcomed by a real flesh and blood autobot. When did you achieve self-awareness? I don't have any info on that pic, except that I scanned it out of a random computer magaze back in the late '80s or early '90s. So it's probably naughty. No problem, I was going to replace it with something less informative later. I was just using it as a placeholder. BBittwister (talk) 02:44, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem I really like the picture. BTW I indented your comment. Usually we use : or more than one as needed so that each comment is indented to what it's commenting on. Really the reason is so it's clear who's responding to what. ::Also if you and or someone you know wants to do an article on Barry Bittwister Cabal that would be great. We aren't Wikipedia so don't have an vanity policy here. Check the link in the welcome for our "rules." Probably the easiest way to start would be to go to the home page and click on Create new article. The other active admin here is User:Pope Hilde who's really helpful. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:57, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::And don't worry too much about policies or rules or formatting or stuff like that here. Just jump in and edit. If something needs to be reformatted or something, Hilde or I will probably do it for you. This is one wikia where the admins actually aren't jerks. At least not most of the time. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Excellent, thanks. Yes, I will cause a Barry Bittwister Cabal article to be created soon. We've been offline long enough that most people don't know who we are anymore. That's terrible for our egos. Thanks for the editing tips, too! :) BBittwister (talk) 03:23, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::I saw you wrote Barry Bittwister Cabal thanks for adding that. As Miley said, we don't have a vanity policy here, so writing about your own group is welcome and even encouraged. I redid it a bit to give an External link so that the link to your website would stand out even more. Pope Hilde (talk) 22:49, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Nice, thanks! It will get further refined later as well. We may be adding a reasonably lengthy history of the BBC (No relation) to Singlenesia soon, too. There's too much interesting stuff in that history. Some of it might even be true. BBittwister (talk) 23:23, May 21, 2015 (UTC)